1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which generates print data to be output to a printer, a control method therefor, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to cause a printer connected to a host computer to print, a user executing printing performs print setting such as setting of a print processing method using a user interface of a printer driver installed in the host computer. This print setting may specify processing designated to be executed for print data.
There are a plurality of items for designating processing types. Functions to be implemented may interfere with each other depending on the combination of items to be designated. There exists a technique for selecting items which can be designated and displaying them on a user interface in consideration of the above problem (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-85422). There is also provided a technique for checking a set combination of functions and, if a contradiction between the functions arises, changing the combination so as to resolve the contradiction (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-215353). Furthermore, a technique is proposed in which a processing sequence in printing is controlled when a user arbitrarily specifies the sequence of processes designated by a specific set of print settings (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-48537).
In the conventional techniques, however, identical output results are not always obtained when execution sequences are different from each other, even if the combinations of print settings are the same. In this case, when the printer driver uniquely decides the execution sequence, the user may not obtain an intended result. On the other hand, even if the user arbitrarily specifies the execution sequence, a contradiction due to the execution sequence complicates the setting.